


Ommetaphobia

by murderofdoves



Category: One Piece
Genre: Age Difference, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Grooming, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Pedophilia, Sexual Content, Shotacon, dubcon, mentions of eye trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28421835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murderofdoves/pseuds/murderofdoves
Summary: Corazon may have taken Law far away from his brother, but it doesn't offer him any relief. As he continues his journey with Law, he draws the younger boy farther and farther into his influence. His weak facade of restraint gradually starts to unwind...until he can't help himself anymore.
Relationships: Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Ommetaphobia

**Author's Note:**

> oh man its. Murder Of Doves fucked up fic writer back with another fucked up thing because. hell yeah.
> 
> this is tagged dubcon, because the sex between Corazon and Law here isn't nonconsensual. as in, law goes along with him, but he's literally 10 in this fic and doesn't understand so he really can't have proper consent. i decided to tag it dubcon, but it's not like law could make an Informed Decision(tm) of actual consent, so i just thought i'd warn you all here.
> 
> \---
> 
> Disclaimer: The following work is a fantasy. None of the fictional elements in this work are condoned in real life. Do not read this if you cannot separate fantasy from reality. You are not bad, messed up, or gross for reading this. Dark fantasies are a part of the human psyche. I am not responsible for any harm done from failing to read the warnings. Please, stay safe.

He didn’t know if it started with the knife wound or not. Maybe it was just the stabbing pain, or if it was how his eyes looked like his older brother’s did before they drove them out with stakes.

But when he saw Law, all the answers came into his mind. He knew, he understood.

And with great fear, they ran away from his older brother. Corazon had found something worth his life, and he’d rather go blind than lose it.

He remembered the first time in the city. The doctors had banished them, yet again, and they rode out the march of their defeat.

“They don’t like me, no matter where I go, Cora-san.” The boy was different now, dragging his feet on the floor, covered in a void of gloom.

“That’s not true,” Corazon told him. His hands found his hair, ruffling the frayed edges under his hat.

“They just don’t see how important you are, Law.” _More important than anything, anything in the entire world._

“But I’m sick.” He responded, briskly, as if that changed something.

“You’re beautiful, Law.” He said, and he meant every word of it. “And you’ll always be safe with me. No matter how many times they throw you out, I’ll always stick with you.”

_“I’ll always protect you, Corazon.” Said Doflamingo, young and not yet blind, dragging his little brother behind him._

“You mean it?” Asks Law. 

“Absolutely. Now take my hand.” And when Corazon tried to stand up, he tumbled backward, falling onto his back and onto the street, and _oh that laugh was his favorite sound_ because Law was giggling over him on the pavement.

When they got to shop, Corazon would always treat Law to whatever he could. His desire to see Law happy did not stem from innocence. It came from something deep inside his mind, a mess of constrained desires that were dying to escape. They wanted him, and he could not glimpse upon him smiling with the eloquence he deserved, he could not hear his laugher without a bit of perversion. 

It was a sickness of guilt.

_“You killed him.”_

_There was blood running down what was left of Doflamingo’s eyes. He grasped a bloody stake in his hand. The other man’s eyes were gone. It was a cycle._

_See, Corazon, you can’t go through life without being cruel, he had said._

_Cora, you need to suffer to get what you want._

_Cora, you must break everything they try to chain you down with._

Those words settled in his head, while he watched Law eat a piece of cotton candy or carry a stuffed toy he had given him. He would reflect on his inhumanity for a moment, and how he shared it with his brother, then wrench the thoughts away. Distract himself with the way Law’s mouth moved, the sound of his breathing, the flickering of his eyelids. 

Once Law had brought him back a rose from a garden. The sweet scent was addicting. Farther and farther he fell, and he lost the grip he had taken on his own mind.

The first step into depravity. “Do you love me, Law?”

“Love? What do you mean?” It was an understandable concept, but he was a young boy.

“Like when two people love each other very much.” 

Law had cocked his head. “Like marriage?” 

“Kind of.” 

“Do you love me, Cora-san?” The question caught him off guard. Answering a question with a question didn’t tend to be in a child’s mental arsenal.

“I do.” If only he had lied.

“Then let’s get married someday!”

 _Oh,_ and it was so innocent. What a cruelty in this advantage that he had. But it made his heart quake, and he was overwhelmed by sick passion all over again. If you removed all the clouds of evil, there was some kind of love, partially sinking into obsession.

“I’ll definitely marry you someday, Law. It’s a promise.” Law was his. Law was his. Law was his.

And his eyes were so gentle. They had seen hell, too, but somehow he managed to carry innocence along with disease. They were different than the ones of him and his brother, who still had an inch of humanity.

He wondered if they drove out his brother’s eyes because they lacked purity.

_He had walked into Doflamingos room. A younger boy. Hands on his hair, touching his hips. The bed rocked. Sheets were strewn all over. The little boy cried._

_That’s when he knew. He knew he had to take Law far away from there. Not out of desire to be moral. Painfully and simply, he wanted Law to be his._

They were at the hot springs when it happened. And Law was comfortable, too comfortable undressing in front of Cora. Didn’t stare back at him when he looked at the boy’s naked body, jaw offset, and eyes widened. He was beautiful. He may as well have been made of porcelain and glass. 

And the smoke that came from the hot water filled his lungs well he chatted with Law idly. But he was certain one could see it was not the boy’s eyes he was looking at. Corazon shuffled closer, overwhelmed with the power he held, the excessiveness of the trust that the boy had in him.

“Law.” 

“Yes, Cora?” The kid’s eyes were full of innocence.

Guiding Law to his lap, he seated the young child atop it. When he caught the older man’s gaze, he stared at him in a way that was so trusting, so unassuming.

Corazon was gonna destroy every inch of that purity.

“Law, have you ever kissed anyone before?” He asked. He couldn’t hide the excitement and desperation in his voice. Corazon was already turned on, just having the child in his laugh was enough to do it for him, and his mind was covered with a sickly desire.

“Kissing?” The young boy tilted his head. “Well, I’ve seen it before..”

“Would you like to try it with me, Law?” The boy’s eyes widened. He was so flustered, he didn’t know what to do.

“I..I...O-Okay, Cora.” He stuttered face, flushed red. It made his heart leap on his chest. He didn’t even wait before his large hands grabbed Law’s smaller ones. He was so, so, tiny. 

Law tasted like smoke, like youthful innocence, like tragedy. And his kisses were shyer, little pecks on Cora’s lips while the older man was incredibly eager, guiding Law with a start into the actions of an older lover, the younger boy willing to follow his whims.

“Did you like it, Law?” He had never seen him so red and flustered, the taste of him perfect, with remnants of Cora’s mouth on his lips.

“I-it felt good, Cora.” The little boy said meekly. 

It was better than good, for Cora, this was everything. It was perfection. “Did you know that sometimes adults touch each other to make each other feel good?”

“They do?” Asked Law, tilting his head. “But isn’t that like kissing?”

“It’s better.” Cora smiled. Any amount of self-restraint that had previously lay within him was now gone. “Would you like me to show you?”

“O-okay.” He said. He didn’t know what the older man was telling him, exactly, but he trusted Corazon. If it felt good, it couldn’t be wrong.

And Corazon was now free from his repression. He let his fingers touch Law, trail downward. His skin was so soft. It made his heart feel like bursting. 

One of his fingers brushed the child’s nipples, and he gasped. As Cora thought, he was sensitive. So sensitive, so pure and untouched. He dragged his finger across them lightly, moving in small circles, and Law gasped.

“C-Cora.” He gasped, his mind whirling.

The older man laughed, dragging his other hand down, finally reaching his lower regions. His hand gripped Law’s small cock, and he keened. 

It felt good, but it also felt weird - however, he trusted Cora. He had saved him, after all. The sounds of pleasure and gasps of shock and surprise were music to Corazon’s ears. He was so responsive, so innocent but capable of being so genuinely outspoken about the new feelings he was having.

“Does it feel good?” He asks wickedly, stomach twisting with the awareness of the absolute wrongdoing that he was committing. Yet he pushed those feelings aside and replaced them with more shallow rationalizations. He was already in too deep.

“M-More, please...Cora.” The boy said voice edged with pleasure, jerking forward on Corazon’s thigh to get more of his hands around him. It felt so unfamiliar and somehow, dubious, yet he was quickly lost in the feeling of wanting more of whatever it was. 

And in response, the man made quick work of him, fingers tracing along him and working him down as Law cried out in pleasure. He was so small down there, so innocent and undergrown, yet somehow so responsive. A little bit of wetness pooled under him, and Cora knew he was close, pulling him back into a kiss as he gasped and finished.

“Wh-What was that…” He said between breaths. He was confused and overwhelmed with the new sensations. It had been good, but he didn’t understand it, nor did he understand _why_.

But he wanted Cora to touch him more because he obviously liked it, and he wanted to please him, and if Cora liked it then it couldn’t be bad, right?

“That’s called sex, Law.” The smiling man remarked. He was obviously aroused, living out one of his greatest fantasies since he had met Law. And he was willing to go along with it, which was splendid because he wouldn’t be like Doflamingo. He wouldn’t want to force anyone into this, but it is not as if that gave him any greater plane of morality to stand on than the one he lay on now.

This was just another form of sin.

“Can you do it again?” He asked, shy and flustered. He had never seen Cora so happy, but he was able to make him happy, and that was important. 

“Of course.” Corazon’s eyes were gleaming. He sat him on the edge, spreading his legs gingerly. He put his lips around the boy’s small cock, touching him, playing with him. Small hands clenched at his blonde hair as he continued to please Law. He took shaky breaths and lay his head on Cora’s hair, overwhelmed by pleasure.

“Faster..Cora…” He cried. He wanted more, more of him. The feeling was reaching a tipping point, overwhelming. His young skin was covered in sweat, his hands clenched as he shook. The feelings were so strong, they were going to spill out of him, and when he did, Cora would take the naked boy into his arms. He whined into his shoulder, but it was a sound of pleasure, feeling warmth inside him as he released.

“I-I want to do it to you.” He gasped. It felt so good, and he wanted to give it to Cora. The other man was obviously delighted by his enthusiasm. 

“I’m really big down there, Law” He warned, but he stood over Law, and his hands clenched at his length and immediately Cora was shaking.

“I can do it!” He proclaimed, taking it in his mouth, although he had no idea what he was doing Cora very much approved of his enthusiasm. A child couldn't take much of an adult, but he tried. Cora was worried he’d gag, so he tried to take it gentle, but Law was determined. He took the whole length and it was _heaven._

Despite his obvious amateurism, there was nothing he had wanted more than to be pleasured and fumbled over by Law. His childlike emotions were amusing, seeing his little face around him with his beautiful eyes was like striking an arrow through his heart. Law made quick work of him and for the first time, it was Cora going along with him, following his urges. He was the one in control for a brief moment, despite all his inexperience.

He finished quickly, due to his previous state of arousal, and seeing parts of himself on Law’s face gave him such intense emotions. He loved him, so dearly and wickedly.

And after their rove into the least appropriate affair, Cora held him close to his naked chest. Law was still feeling Cora on him, in his hands, and on the most sacred parts of his body. When he closed his eyes, they held each other all over again in their dreams. And yet he couldn’t take away the slight feeling of uncomfortableness and confusion, dwelling into something so intimate that he had never known.

_“Do you understand the weight of what you’ve done?” Cora had asked._

_“You’re the same as me, little brother.” He had pressed closer, uncomfortably close. His fingers laced on Cora’s chin, he forced the other man to look at him in the empty spaces where his eyes should have been. “Whatever you do, you’ll have to live with it for the rest of your life.”_

_And he laughed. That laughter stilled blared in his ears._

He stared down at the young boy’s body as he fell asleep next to him. He still felt the sensations the taste, the shifting of their bodies, the sounds and textures, the heavy memories. That fog in his mind had gone out, and he had welcomed madness.

But before he went back to pretending- woke up another day and continued whatever devious sexual relations he had started under this guise, before he went back to the shallow justifications, grasped at those little bits of a desperate attempt at saving his ultimate morality, he let himself think, feel, for one moment, with the last bit of rationality in his unsound mind.

_I should have driven out my eyes._

  
  



End file.
